creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
CONTAINMENT PROJECT 2 Teil 2: Alexis
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Containment Project 1, sowie DN-AGE Erinnerungen CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG''' '''DATENLOG 28 Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 28. Tag des sechsten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT |:| Wie bereits am Ende von Datenlog 26 angemerkt, haben wir keine weiteren Einträge von Miss Nora Cayden, noch von irgendwem sonst auf dem Zentralcomputer gefunden. Allerdings machten wir bei unserer Erforschung des Ortes Muntun Upon Stynn eine sonderbare Entdeckung. In einem hohlen Bereich unterhalb der Holzdielen des Wohnbereichs von Miss Nora Caydens Haus, fanden wir ein Gerät, dass die Bewohner dieses Planeten als „Laptop“ bezeichneten. '' '' Es war eine ziemliche Arbeit, alle Daten nach so langer Zeit wiederherzustellen, aber schließlich gelang es uns, mehrere Dateien zu sichern. Neben zahlreichen Daten von einer Person, die wir als die ursprüngliche Besitzerin des Geräts halten, fanden wir auch einige Dokumente, geschrieben von Miss Nora Cayden. Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie das Gerät gefunden und weiterbenutzt hat und nicht die eben erwähnte, ursprüngliche Besitzerin ist. '' Es folgt – in chronologischer Reihenfolge – eine Zusammenstellung alle Einträge von Miss Nora Cayden auf diesem Gerät. Falls ihr Datenlog 26 noch nicht gelesen habt, so verweise ich auf Einträge zu: D.E.1920 > Cayden Chemistries > Tagebucheinträge. |:| '''Eintrag 14' 19. Juni 1980 Wisst ihr, wie komisch das ist? Die Eintragsnummer auf etwas fortzuführen, dass so komplett anders ist, als alles, was ihr kennt? Egal, nehme schon wieder einiges vorweg. Kurzum, ich hab’s getan. Ich habe mir eine Taschenlampe, einen Mantel, eine kleine Pistole und etwas zum Rauchen und Essen geschnappt und habe mich um circa zehn Uhr nachts zum Gully mitten auf der Straße begeben. Zum Glück hat mich keiner gesehen! Ich machte die Taschenlampe an, öffnete den Gully und kletterte also nach unten. Nun, zugegeben, Carlisle hatte mir bereits gesagt, dass er sich daran erinnerte, dass es tief hinunterging. Doch scheinbar hatte er vergessen, WIE tief es war! Ich verarsche euch nicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich gute fünf Minuten lang nach unten geklettert bin! Aber als ich unten ankam, konnte ich sehen, was Carlisle gemeint hatte. Ich drehte mich um und sah die gelbe Schrift neben der Leiter: D. E. 1920 – RD. Es war kaum noch lesbar. Die 9 war komplett abgeblättert, das R sah mehr nach einem P aus und das E schien auch schon auf halbem Wege zum F zu werden. Und der Rest des Gangs sah nicht besser aus. Langsam lief ich diesen entlang und starrte auf kaputte oder flackernde Lichter, tropfende Rohre, rostige Ventile und dergleichen. Ich lief und lief, bis ich zu einer weiteren Leiter kam, neben der D. E. 1920 – SQR stand. Auch hier war das Schriftbild beinahe verblasst und die einst so gelbe Wandfarbe am Abblättern. Mein erster Instinkt war natürlich, hinaufzuklettern um su sehen, was sich über diesem Gully verbarg. Doch die Abenteurerin in mir wollte sehen, was ich denn in diesem – nun verlassenen – Gängesystem wohl noch alle finden würde. Vielleicht einige Hinterlassenschaften der Leute, die uns in diese Kuppel gesperrt hatten? Nun ja, wie ich Eingangs ja schon impliziert habe, habe ich durchaus etwas gefunden. Aber…alles der Reihe nach. Ich ging also weiter die Gänge entlang, bis ich letztendlich an einer Tür ankam, daneben ebenfalls eine markierung in dieser fetten, gelben Aufschrift. Wie auch an den Leitern war sie ziemlich abgeblättert, doch konnte ich sie gerade noch entziffern: D. R. -44 UTILITY & STAFF. Was bedeutete das? D. R. -44? Ganz gleich was es bedeutete, die Bezeichnungen „Utility“ und „Staff“ reichten mir aus, um den Türgriff zu versuchen. Und wie schon bei der Tür an der Kuppelwand löste sich das Schloss und ich trat ein. Eintrag 15 19. Juni 1980 Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, gab es augenscheinlich nicht viel zu sehen. Ein Tisch in der Mitte, an den Wänden zahlreiche, futuristische Gerätschaften, von denen ich keine Ahnung habe. Doch an der Wand links neben der Tür befanden sich eine Reihe Spinde, jeder einzelne mit einem futuristischen Tastenfeld versehen. Ich vermutete, dass man hier eine Art Kombination eingeben musste und suchte den Raum daher gründlich ab. Leider fand ich außer einigen wertlosen Papierfetzen nichts, was mir irgendwie weiterhalf. Ich brauchte also etwas…Handfesteres. Ich suchte also die verlassenen Gänge rund um den Raum ab um etwas zu finden, mit dem sich die Spinde aufbrechen ließen. Und nach einer Weile fand ich es. Dort, auf dem Boden des Gängesystems, im flackernden Schein einer der zahlreichen Lampen: ein verwestes Skelett, in dessen Schädel jemand eine Brechstange geschlagen hatte. Was für ein Glücksfund! Und obgleich mich der Anblick etwas anwiderte, zwang ich mich einen Fuß auf den Schädel zu legen und die Stange herauszureißen, ehe ich wieder zurückging. Dort fiel mir auch jetzt erst auf, dass sich auf den Spinden einige Namensschilder befanden. Ich nahm die Brechstange fest in die Hand und öffnete zuerst den Spind einer gewissen A. Pembridge. Was ich darin fand war…nun ja…seltsam. Merkwürdige, futuristische Kleidung, das Gerät, auf dem ich das hier schreibe, sowie ein kleines, schwarzes Rechteck, welches anging, als ich einen Knopf an der Seite drückte. Sofort blitze ein Bildschirmauf auf, auf dem stand, dass heute der 21. April 2290 sei. Wir waren also in Wirklichkeit so weit in der Zukunft? Diese Erkenntnis weckte die Lust in mir, die anderen Spinde zu durchsuchen. Ich verlor also keine Zeit, ergriff die Brechstange erneut und riss den Spind von D. Pembridge auf. Auch hier fand ich eine Reihe futuristischer Kleidung, jedoch auch noch etwas Anderes. Fast die Hälfte des Stauraums des Spinds wurde von zwei großen Plattenhüllen, sowie einem Magazin eingenommen. Ich nahm eine Hülle heraus und las: Hallo an alle Ödländer, Vault-Bewohner, Minutemen, Railroad‑Agenten und solche, die es werden wollen! Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Rods & Brods Fallout-Sonderausgabe noch vor Erscheinungsdatum bestellt haben! Als Dankeschön erhalten Sie diese zwei limitierten Vinylplatten voll mit all Ihren Lieblingshits zum Jahrestags-jubiläum dieser legendären Spiele-Reihe. Perfekt zum Chillen, Partys feiern – oder um einer Siedlung zu helfen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was irgendetwas von dem bedeutete. Ich wusste nur eines: in den Umschlägen befanden sich Platten – und ich habe ja ein Grammophon. Ich hatte anfangs nicht mit dem Gedanken gespielt, von hier irgendetwas mitzunehmen – scheiße, ich habe nicht einmal angenommen, hier unten auf etwas wie DAS hier zu stoßen. Aber als ich mir die futuristische Kleidung und die Platten so ansah, beschloss ich, beides einfach mitzunehmen. Immerhin waren die eigentlichen Eigentümer entweder lange tot, oder sie interessierten sich einfach nicht mehr für ihre Hinterlassenschaften. Natürlich war mir bewusst, dass Carlisle mich wahrscheinlich diesbezüglich ermahnen würde. Aber erstens ist er nicht mein Vater und zweitens hat das bei ihm auch nie wirklich geklappt! Eintrag 16 20. Juni 1980 Ich bin wieder zuhause. Zum Glück hatte niemand meine Abwesenheit bemerkt, aber ich habe noch immer eine Gänsehaut. Nicht von dem Nervenkitzel, erwischt werden zu können, sondern von etwas vollkommen anderem. Ich habe ja im letzten Eintrag gesagt, dass ich die Kleidung, die Platten und das Magazin mitgenommen hatte. Nun ja. Nachdem ich mein Grammophon (aus Furcht, dass mich jemand hören könnte) in den Keller getragen hatte, legte ich eine der beiden Platten auf – und was ich hörte, kann ich immer noch nicht in Worte fassen. Diese Musik! Sie war so anders, als alles, was wir hier in Muntun kennen! Sie ist aufrüttelnd, ekstatisch, euphorisch – aber zuweilen auch wehmütig, schwer und nachdenklich. Was mir allerdings sofort ins Auge sprang, als ich mir das Magazin durchblätterte, waren die verschiedenen, zuweilen aufreizenden Kleider und eigenartigen Frisuren, die zahlreiche weibliche Modelle auf farbigen Fotos trugen. Ja, ich verarsche euch nicht! Wir reden hier von Seitengroßen, farbigen, gestochen scharfen Fotos! Die Kamera, die so etwas vollbringen kann, würde ich gerne mal in den Händen halten! Und als ich mir die Fotos so ansah, reifte in mir eine Idee. Ich könnte dafür richtig Ärger bekommen und wie Carlisle ebenfalls meine Erinnerung gelöscht bekommen, aber ich würde es riskieren! Wie ich in meinem allerersten Eintrag geschrieben habe, habe ich eine Vorliebe für das Zeichnen. Kurz gesagt: ich nahm das Magazin nach oben und zeichnete einige der Kleider und Frisuren minutiös ab. Vor allem ein türkisfarbenes Kleid, bei dem die Ärmel nur bis zur Hälfte des Oberarms reichen, hatte es mir angetan. So auch eine Frisur, die, wie ich fand, gut zu meiner aufsässigen Persönlichkeit passte. EINTRAG 17 21. Juni 1980 Ich war heute nach der Arbeit bei Mr. Dillard, unserem Schneider. Hatte mich für diesen Anlass Ausnahmsweise mal fein zurechtgemacht um zu zeigen, dass ich ein wirkliches Anliegen hatte. Als er fragte, was ich denn hier wolle, grinste ich und zeigte ihm meine Zeichnung des türkisenen Kleides. Er starrte es eine Weile an, bis er zu mir aufsah. Für mich fühlte es sich allerdings wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, hatte ich doch immer insgeheim die Angst, dass Mr. Dillard einer der Personen war, welche dafür sorgten, dass Menschen spurlos verschwanden, nur um einige Zeit später wiederzukommen. „Glauben Sie, Sie kriegen das hin?“ fragte ich, um die Stille zu beenden. Er strich sich durch seinen vollen, grauen Bart, starrte wieder auf meine Zeichnung und meinte: „Sieht kompliziert aus, Ms. Cayden. Dafür habe ich auch gar keinen Schnitt!“ Ich bat ihn, es dennoch zu versuchen und er lächelte nur: „Aber Ihre Herausforderung nehme ich gerne an!“ Er nahm daraufhin Maß an mir, ehe er meinte, ich solle in zwei Wochen wiederkommen. * * * Sitze nun wieder in meinem Keller und höre mir diese Musik an, die für mich wie eine Art Offenbarung klingt. Sollte Mr. Dillard dennoch einer dieser Menschen sein, so werde ich vorsichtshalber dieses Gerät, zusammen mit dem Magazin und den Platten sorgfältig verstecken. Wer auch immer dies nach Auffindung liest: ich hoffe, ihr seid dieser Kuppel entflohen oder habt die Hintermänner enttarnt. Gezeichnet Nora Cayden ANMERKUNG: Als Leiter der historischen Auswertungen der CP-Anlagen, habe ich mir ab diesem Punk die Freiheit genommen, alles, was Miss Nora Cayden in den nächsten zwei Wochen notiert hatte, außenvorzulassen. Bei diesen Einträgen handelt es sich mehr oder minder um eine Chronik der (Liebes-) Beziehung zwischen Miss Nora Cayden und Mr. Carlisle McAvin, welche für den weiteren Verlauf von Miss Nora Caydens Geschichte irrelevant ist. Das Einzige, was hierbei von Belangen ist, (betrachtet man andere Aufzeichnungen, welche wir in den C.P.-Anlagen gefunden haben), ist, dass Miss N.C. erfährt, dass Letzterer fließenden Lateinkenntnisse beherrscht. EINTRAG 26 4. Juli 1980 Heute war es also soweit. Es war fertig. Mein Kleid war endlich fertig! Heute Morgen erhielt ich einen Anruf von Mr. Dillard und machte mich sofort auf den Weg. Ich habe Carlisle absichtlich nichts von all dem erzählt, wusste ich doch, dass er Mr. Dillard davon abhalten würde, das Kleid fertigzustellen. Das klingt zwar gemein, ich weiß. Aber immerhin bin ich weder seine Verlobte, noch seine Ehefrau…zumindest NOCH nicht! Und außerdem kenne ich ihn gerade erst seit zwei Wochen – etwas zu früh, sich gegenseitig all seine Geheimnisse zu verraten, finde ich. Ich ging also zu Mr. Dillard und handelte mit ihm einen Preis aus. 50 Pfund – ziemlich überteuert, wenn man bedenkt, dass die meisten Kleider maximal zwanzig Pfund kosteten. Egal, das war es mir Wert! Ich zog es nach Bezahlung sofort an und es passte wie angegossen! Ich verschwendete keine Zeit, mich sofort zu Mr. Hayes, unserem Friseur zu begeben. Auch hier geschah etwas Ähnliches, wie zwei Wochen zuvor in der Schneiderei. Zuerst wusste er nicht so recht, was er mit meiner Zeichnung einer der merkwürdigen Frisuren anfangen sollte, doch nachdem er sie lange genug studiert hatte, ging er ans Werk. Das Ergebnis? Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so: es sieht nicht komplett scheiße aus! Aber so ganz wie auf den Fotos war es nicht. Das war zu erwarten, aber ich war dennoch mit dem zufrieden, was Mr. Hayes aus meiner Zeichnung gemacht hatte. Danach kam das, auf das ich mich den ganzen Tag (und in gewisser Weise, seit zwei Wochen) wartete: flanieren! Nun gut, zugegeben, ich bin nicht die Art von Mädchen, die ihren Schmuck, ihren Rouge und ihre Kleider vor aller Welt zur Schau stellt – aber in diesem Fall war ich gewillt, eine Außnahme zu machen. Scheiße man! Wenn man mir dafür schon mein Gedächtnis ausradierte, dann wollte ich zumindest davor etwas Spaß haben! Und was für ein Spaß ich hatte! Natürlich schauten alle Kerle mir nach, Sheller und seine braven Schäfchen schüttelten nur fassungslos ihre Köpfe und ich machte mir einen Spaß zuzusehen, wie selbst die oberflächlichsten Frauen giftgrün vor Neid wurden! Und meine Eltern? Sie fanden mein neues Erscheinungsbild zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig, dennoch hatten sie generell nichts dagegen auszusetzen. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte ich ihnen wohl mit der Tatsache, dass ich endlich mal ein richtiges Kleid trug, eher eine Freude bereitet. Auf Beckys Reaktion…war ich allerdings nicht gefasst. Als ich wieder in die Apotheke ging, um endlich meinen Laden aufzumachen (es war immer noch ein regulärer Arbeitstag!), kam sie herein und sah gar nicht erfreut aus. Ich fragte sie, was denn los sei und sie meinte, ich solle mich nicht so „aufbrezeln“ und dass ich „es nur tat, um Streit zu suchen“. Zugegeben, ihre Worte verwirrten mich sehr, doch ich tat es mit Humor ab und meinte nur, ab morgen bekäme sie wieder die normale, sarkastische, no-bullshit Nora zurück. Das sagte ich übrigens auch zu ihr, nachdem ich die merkwürdige Musik in der Apotheke abspielte. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen – nach langem Zögern hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen, die merkwürdige, ekstatische Musik in der Apotheke abzuspielen, während ich die Kunden bediente. Zu Letzterem kam es nach einer kurzen Weile jedoch nicht mehr, da die Musik mehr und mehr (hauptsächlich junge) Leute anlockte und das Ganze schließlich eine Tanz- und Rauchparty mündete. Ich musste das Grammophon sogar nach draußen verlagern, da es drinnen viel zu eng wurde! Und wie ihr euch denken könnt, war Sheller mit seinem gepolter nicht weit. Wutentbrannt, mit schäumendem Mund und wirren Phrasen kam er in meine Straße, rief von Elend und Verdammnis. Es brachte, wie immer, jedoch nicht viel. Seine Zurechtweisung erfolgte prompt – allerdings vernahm ich in all dem Trubel zwei Sätze von ihm, die ich noch genau im Gedächtnis habe und nun zitieren werde: „Suche den Herrn, solange er nahe ist, mein Kind! Diene ihm und lasse ab von diesem gottlosen Rock n‘ Roll!“ Zugegeben, als er es sagte, hatte ich nicht so recht zugehört; aber jetzt treibt mich die Frage um: woher weiß Sheller, wie sich diese Musik nennt?! EINTRAG 27 5. Juli 1980 Es ist…etwas Schreckliches passiert! Carlisle wurde verhaftet! Verdammt, er wurde VERHAFTET!!! Falls ihr das lest und zu den Verantwortlichen gehört: ich weiSS, warum ihr es getan habt! Ich weiSS, was hier los ist! Und ihr werdet NICHT damit durchkommen! ANMERKUNG: Hier enden die Einträge von Miss Nora Cayden abrupt und fangen erst am 20. Juli 1980 (in echt der 24. Mai 2290) wieder an. Und obgleich wir uns bemüht haben, Aufzeichnungen aus diesem Zeitraum Zu finden, scheint es nach gegenwärtigem Stand unserer Forschung tatsächlich keine zu geben. Allerdings gibt es ein Video (in zwei separate Aufnahmen geteilt) von Miss Nora Cayden selbst, aufgenommen am „16. Juli 1980“. Es folgt nun die Übersetzung, bzw. Transkription dieser Aufnahmen, welche sich mit dem letzten Eintrag von Miss Nora Cayden ohne Kommentars meinerseits fortsetzt. '' '''Transkription VON FUNDSTÜK NR. 41.153' WIEDERHERSTELLUNG DURCHGEFÜHRT VON: Qar’Ek Da’qu Transkription DURCHGEFÜHRT VON: Qar’Ek Da’qu Es ist jetzt…mal schau’n…elf Uhr dreiundzwanzig nachts. Ich bin immer noch vollkommen fertig. Scheiße man, ich hätt‘ es wissen müssen! Naja scheiß drauf, los geht’s. Also die Sache war folgende: Ich hab‘ denen gesagt, dass ich weiß, warum die’s getan haben. Das hieß die konnten Carlisle nicht länger als zwei Wochen festhalten, bevor sie ihn wieder springen lassen mussten. Ich mein, was sollen die den guten Leuten von Muntun auch sagen? Naja, egal. Jedenfalls hab‘ ich ‘nen Weg gefunden, es den Pissern heimzuzahlen. Hab‘ alles versteckt; die Platten, das Kleid, hab‘ meine Haare wieder „normal“ schneiden lassen. Dann ‘ne Platte von mir verbrannt; den Rauch hat man gesehen. Und dann zwei Wochen lang auf arme Sünderin gemacht. Schön brav zur Kirche gegangen, Bibelkreis, Jugendkreis, arme alte Omas besuchen und so’n Scheiß. Warum ich so nen Dreck mitgemacht hab‘? Sheller hat’s fressen müssen. Und er hat’s gefressen! Soweit es den angeht, bin ich reformiert. Also, was is hier los? das kann ich euch sagen: das verfickte Containment Project, das ist hier los! Wir sind nix anderes als scheiß Versuchskaninchen! Scheiß Ratten in ‘nem scheiß Labyrinth in dem wir schon seit sechzig Jahr’n rumrennen! Woher ist das weiß? > N.C. schwenkt hinüber zu einem jungen Mann, der entweder durch Alkohol oder Drogeneinfluss (oder beidem) vollkommen lahmgelegt wurde. < Das is‘ der Pisser, der’s mir verraten hat. > N. C. schwenkt wieder auf sich. < Ihr wisst schon, der Typ, der Charisma für’n indisches Gewürz halten würde! Hat mir alles erzählt. Hat mir von den vier Kuppeln mit den vier Zeitzonen erzählt: Jungsteinzeit, Antike, Mittelalter und Moderne. Fuck, jetzt ergibt Carlisle’s Tagebuch auch ‚nen verfickten Sinn! Hat mir von den Rangern erzählt. Eben, wie er einer is‘. Menschen, die unter uns leben; sich so anziehen, wie wir; so reden, wie wir; so arbeiten, wie wir. Die passen auf, wisst ihr; die passen auf, dass wir keinen Scheiß bauen. Keine Sachen erfinden, die nicht in unsere Zeit passen. Keine Dinge in die Welt tragen, die hier nicht hingehören. > N. C. fängt an zu weinen. < Hat mir gesagt, dass alle wichtigen Personen dazugehör’n. Der Bürgermeister, Sheller natürlich, Lord MacDonald und seine Familie, ‘n paar Andere…und Becky. Naja, nich‘ Becky direkt, mehr ihre Familie. Hab‘ ja geschrieben, dass ihr Alter der Postbote is‘. Jetzt ergibt das auch alles einen Sinn. Klar, wenn das hier alles gefälscht is‘, brauchste ja auch jemanden der die Post gewissermaßen „abfängt“. Scheiße, ich muss aufhör’n, sonst krieg‘ ich vor lauter Flennen gar nix mehr raus! ANMERKUNG: Das Folgende stammt aus Fundstück Nr. 41.154, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass FS. 41.153 und FS. 41154 nacheinander aufgenommen wurden. So, hier bin ich wieder. Wie ich das angestellt hab‘? Naja, etwa ‘ne Woche nach meiner „Besserung“ hab‘ ich’s dann endlich geschafft, den Typen zu ‘ner Verabredung bei mir zu Hause zu überreden. Scheiße, kann’s selbst nich‘ glauben, dass das so einfach war! Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich hab dem irgendwas zum Rauchen gegeben. Etwas, dass den Geist frei macht, einen ein bisschen mehr Empfänglich macht. Der Typ war so dermaßen geistig weggetreten, dass er gar nich‘ gemerkt hat, dass ich alles gefilmt hab‘! Naja, jetzt is‘ die Wahrheit raus und dafür bin ich froh. Werd‘ die Kamera verstecken und mir jetzt die Kante geben, damit’s eben nich‘ so aussieht, wie’s eben gerade aussieht. Weiß nich‘, ob ich noch irgendwas danach aufnehm‘, aber am Sonntag wird was passier’n! Was richtig Großes! ENDE DER TRANSKRIPTION EINTRAG 28 20. Juli 1980 Es ist vollbracht. Wir sind frei. Das Containment Project in D.E. 1920 ist gescheitert. Heute ist Sonntag, der 20. Juli 1980 – oder ist es das? Das hat man uns gebracht zu glauben. Sechzig Jahre lang. In Wahrheit ist heute der 24. Mai 2290. Aber lasst mich erzählen, was passiert ist. Es läutete 10 Uhr morgens und ich ging, wie man es von mir erwartete, in die Kirche. Volles Haus, perfekte Bedingung also, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen. Der Bürgermeister war dort, ebenso Lord MacDonald mit seiner Familie. Ich setzte mich, ganz schuldbewusst und voller Schande, am äußersten Rand der (von der Kanzel aus gesehen) linken Bankreihe und legte meine Handtasche auf mein züchtiges Sonntagskleid. Ich hörte Sheller zu, wie er vom Heiland und dem Sündenbabel jenseits diesem redete. Innerlich lachte ich über jedes seiner Worte, doch musste ich nach außen hin Fassung bewahren. Als er fertig war, ergriff ich meine Chance, stand auf und sprach demütig: „Lieber Reverend, liebe Gemeinde. Ich weiß, ich habe mich in der Vergangenheit nicht immer gottesfürchtig verhalten. Daher denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, euch etwas zu gestehen.“ Ich sah Sheller und die Gemeinde an. Einige hatten einen verdutzten Gesichtsausdrück, andere nickten zustimmend und andere warteten gespannt darauf, was ich zu beichten hätte. Sheller selber nickte nur leicht und meinte, ich solle vor sie alle treten und bekennen, was ich auch tat. Langsam stand ich auf, legte meine Handtasche zu Boden und ging nach vorne. Und als wir uns gegenüberstanden, hielt ich einen Moment inne, ehe ich Sheller tief in die Augen sah und ihm dann das hämischste und bösartigste Grinsen entgegen schmetterte, zu dem ich imstande war. Sein Gesicht! Ich werde es nie vergessen! Sein Gesicht! Zunächst war er verwirrt, hatte er doch auf einen Ausdruck der Demut meinerseits gehofft. Doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen und ich konnte deutlich seine Furcht erkennen. Doch Furcht wovor? Dass ich doch eine Abkehr vom Glauben gemacht hatte und mich nun vor allen nackt entblößen würde? Oder etwas viel Profunderes? Dass ich verstanden hatte, WAS hier abging und es mit allen Teilen würde? Ganz gleich, was er dachte, ich tat Letzteres. Ich drehte mich um und erzählte der Gemeinde alles. Ich erzählte ihnen vom Containment Project. Von den anderen drei Kuppeln und der zentralen Kontrollkuppel. Von den Rangern und dass der Bürgermeister, Lord MacDonald, Sheller selbst und eine ganze Reihe Anderer Autoritätspersonen dazugehörten. Ich sah auf die Gesichter der Offenbarten und wie erwartet, stritten die entsprechenden Personen alles ab. Was dann jedoch passierte, hatte ich nicht erwartet: einige Personen standen plötzlich auf und fingen an von seltsamen Funden zu reden. Funden wie etwa den Kacheln, von denen scheinbar mehrere aus der Kuppel gebrochen waren. Von seltsamen Geräten, die sie beim Warten auf den Bürgermeister in dessen Büro gefunden hatten. Aber natürlich gab es zu Recht einige Skeptiker unter ihnen die fragten, ob ich denn neben Hörensagen und einigen Anekdoten handfeste Beweise dafür hatte. Und hier kam meine Handtasche ins Spiel: darin hatte ich nämlich die Kamera mit der ich das „Geständnis“ des jungen Polizisten aufgezeichnet hatte. Natürlich wollten sich die Verantwortlichen das Beweismittel sofort aneignen, wurden jedoch von mehreren starken Männern festgehalten, ehe die Kamera durch die verschiedenen Hände der Gemeindemitglieder wanderte, während das „Geständnis“ abgespielt wurde. Einige reagierten schockiert, einige verwundert, Andere nickten nur – als ob sie nun etwas bestätigt sahen, das sie schon lange geahnt hatten. Von da an ging alles sehr schnell. Mit Schlägen und Hieben trieb man die Verantwortlichen, diese…Ranger aus der Kirche und auf die Straße, scheuchte sie durch den Ort bis sie an der Polizeiwache ankamen. Dort sperrte die Meute diese Ranger, wie auch die Polizisten selbst, in die Zellen ein und ich benutze die Schlüssel des Wachtmeisters, um Carlisle rauszuholen. Dieser war sichtlich verwirrt und es bedurfte einige Aufklärung meinerseits, um ihn verstehen zu lassen. Allerdings nötigte er mich dazu, der Meute einige Worte zu sagen, hatte ich sie doch erst dazu aufgebracht, gegen die ansonsten respektablen Leute des Ortes zu rebellieren. Im Prinzip sagte ich nicht viel, außer, dass die Leute sich nun mäßigen sollten und nicht anfangen sollten, willkürliche Verdächtigungen anzufangen, wer denn hier nun ebenfalls ein Ranger war und wer nicht. Desweiteren sagte ich ihnen, dass Carlisle und ich uns nun auf den Weg in die antike Kuppel machen würden, da dieser ja bereits Bekanntschaft mit einer Person aus dieser Kuppel gemacht hatte. Sollten wir in drei Tagen nicht wieder zurück sein, sollten die Leute sich einen dieser Ranger nehmen und sich den Ausgang aus unserer Kuppel zeigen lassen. Natürlich fand Carlisle die Idee nicht sonderlich gut, hatte sich in den zwanzig Jahren wohl auch sehr viel in der antiken Kuppel verändert und es war ungewiss, ob der Junge von damals Carlisle überhaupt noch erkennen würde. Doch da Carlisle so ziemlich der Einzige in dieser Kuppel war, der Latein gut genug sprach, musste er einsehen, dass ich Recht hatte. Allerdings war uns beiden klar, dass wir in unserer modernen Kleidung sofort erkannt werden würden und man, wer weiß was, mit uns anstellen würde. Wir hielten es daher ratsam, einige römische Kostüme aus dem Kostümraum unseres örtlichen Theaters zu nehmen und uns umzuziehen. Was Carlisle anging, so machte er dennoch einen Abstecher zu sich nach Hause, um sich vollends umzuziehen, hatte er denn die letzen zwei Wochen in den gleichen Sachen ausharren müssen. Das bizarrste (jedenfalls für mich) war jedoch, dass er mit zwei Ringen wiederkam und darauf beharrte, dass wir sie uns ansteckten. Wenn ihr meine Videos und Tagebucheinträge gelesen oder gesehen habt, werdet ihr wissen, dass er mir tatsächlich einen Antrag gemacht hatte, ich ihm jedoch gesagt hatte, dass ich noch darüber nachdenken müsse. Er meinte, es hätte irgendwas mit der römischen Kultur zu tun und dass wir daher auf Nummer sicher gehen sollten. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl, muss ich zugeben. Aber sei’s drum. Wir zogen uns also unsere Kostüme an und kletterten durch den Eingang im Zentrum von Muntun. Was ich mir unter meinem Kostüm angezogen habe? Nun, sagen wir es mal so: da ich jetzt nicht mehr auf reumütige Kirchgängerin machen muss, habe ich mich für etwas entscheiden, bei dem sich Sheller wahrscheinlich die Kugel geben würde! ANMERKUNG: Es wird denjenigen, die diese Arbeit lesen, aufgefallen sein, dass das Video (bzw. eine Transkription und Übersetzung) des sogenannten „Geständnisses“, welches Miss Nora Cayden aufgenommen hatte, in Gänze fehlt. Dies liegt ganz einfach daran, dass es uns nicht möglich war, es fehlerfrei auf unsere Systeme zu übertragen. Es sei jedoch hier anzumerken, dass das mit 90 % aller Video- und Audiodaten, die wir auf dem gesamten Planeten gefunden haben, der Fall ist. Von 10 möglichen Daten schaffen wir es meist nur, zwei oder drei davon fehlerfrei zu entschlüsseln. Dies liegt zum Einen daran, dass wir es hier mit zweihundert Jahre altem Material zu tun haben und zum Anderen an unseren eigenen, fremden (man mag auch sagen, außerirdischen) Systemen, mit denen ein Großteil der Dateien einfach Probleme hat. Ich bitte dies also zu berücksichtigen. Teil 1 - Nora Teil 3 - CaeliaKategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrteiler